Klingon
]] Les Klingons sont une espèce humanoïde originaire de la planète Qo'noS. Dotée d'une civilisation guerrière, l'Empire Klingon est devenu l'une des plus importantes puissances militaires de la galaxie, à la fois respectée et crainte. Les Klingons sont une race fière, attachée aux traditions et qui valorise l'honneur. Apparence Les Klingons appartiennent à une race très agressive. Ils considèrent la politesse et la timidité comme une faiblesse. Physiquement, les Klingons sont très imposants. Les mâles et femelles ont une grosse musculature bien plus importante que celle de n'importe quelle race humanoïde. Ils sont généralement plus grand qu'un humain. Le signe le plus distinctif du Klingon est sans aucun doute leur front rugueux. Chaque structure cranienne est unique comme les empreintes digitales des humains. Pourtant les empreintes craniennes se retrouvent chez les membres d'une même famille. On remarque toutefois que cette caractérique tend à disparaitre chez les êtres mi-Humain et mi-Klingon (cf. B'Elanna Torres). Enfin, les Klingons ne peuvent pas pleurer, même s'ils le voulaient. Histoire Avant 869 Il est probable que pendant cette période un terrible démon du nom de Molor prend le pouvoir et se proclame Empereur. 869 L'Empereur actuel est le tyrant Molor. Khaless l'Inoubliable le voit et sait qu'il n'est pas bon. Il voyage vers le Volcan de Kri'stak dans lequel il plonge quelques-uns de ses cheveux préalablement coupé. Il trempa ainsi l'ensemble dans le lac de Lusor, cela transforma le tout en une lame. Avec cette formidable lame qu'il venait juste de créer, Khaless tua le tyrant Molor et fonda l'Empire Klingon et en devint son premier Empereur. Khaless appela sa lame "Batlh'etlh", ou "Epée de l'honneur". 874 Le frère de Khaless s'appelait Morath. Morath était un homme déshonorable. Il mentait et profitait de sa famille. Défenseur du bien, Khaless poursuivit son frère, lequel s'echappe de la cité. Khaless le retrouva et engagea un combat avec lui. Les Frères conbattirent pendant 12 jour et 12 nuits. Finalement, Khaless tua Morath. Puis Khaless passa quelques temps dans la ville de Quin'lat pendant un terrible orage. Le vent battait les murs de la ville et la menacait. Un jeune homme plein de fièrté dit:" J'irais au delà des murs de la ville et je ferais ensorte que le vent me respecte." Il sortit de la ville et le terrible vent le jeta contre les murs, ce qui le tua. Khaless, qui avait vu toute cette scène tragique declara :"Le vent ne respecte pas les idiots". Société Le Rang Honorifique dans un nom klingon (exemple:Vorg Vestai-d'k tahg) est une indication sur le rang du guerrier au sein de la société. Si aucun rang n'est affecté à un individu, celui-ci est probablement trop jeune pour avoir fait quelquechose de notable dans sa vie militaire. Tous les officiers de vaisseaux obtiennent le rang Tai. Ils peuvent être Vestai s'il sont haut placé. Un capitaine de vaiseau doit etre Sutai ou Zantai s'il accompli une action heroique et honorifique pour le peuple klingon. Un Amiral est certainement Zantai . Le Rang Epitai est très rare et n'est donné qu'à des leaders de familles très puissantes. Religion et traditions Le démon principal de la mythologie klingonne est le Démon majeur klingon Fek'lhr (ci-contre), gardien des mondes souterrains de Gre'thor, ou vont les Klingons déshonorés. Ils y sont envoyés pour l'éternité dans la détresse et l'oppression pour être brûlé par Fek'lhr. Il faut noter qu'il n'existe aucun paradis dans l'univers religieus des Klingons. Ils existent pourtant des références au Sto-Vo-Kor similaire au Valhalla, ou les Klingons vivraient et de battraient pour l'éternité aux cotés des héros de leur passé. Il est à noter que les notions de bien et de mal, qui détermine l'endroit où les chrétiens se rendent après leur mort, est remplacé chez les klingons par celles d'honneur et de déshonneur. Rituels ''' Rituels liés au mariage La première cérémonie majeure liée au mariage concerne la femme klingonne : c'est l'Age des Compagnons (Age of Mate) qui a lieu à ses 15 ans. A ce moment, sa famille lui offre un collier, jinaq, qu'elle doit porter afin d'indiquer qu'elle est en âge de trouver époux. Lorsque deux amoureux se déclarent, l'un dit à l'autre les mots "jIH dok", ou encore "mon sang". L'élu(e) répond "maj dok" (notre sang), ce qui scelle les vœux de mariage. Le mariage doit se dérouler au domicile du père de la mariée, qui porte une robe de mariage rituelle. Le marié porte un uniforme s'il est militaire, ou une tunique brune s'il est civil. L'union se fait sans l'intervention d'un prêtre. Pour compléter la cérémonie, les deux époux doivent dirent "Tlinghan jIH", ce qui signifie "Je suis un klingon". Rituels et croyances liées à la mort 1 - Pour un guerrier tombé au combat : Le rituel de Mort Klingon a lieu lors du décès d'un compagnon. Les yeux du guerrier tombé demeurent grands ouverts, tandis les autres guerriers laissent échapper une puissante clameur. D'après les croyances klingonnes, cette clameur est destinée à prévenir les morts de l'arrivée imminente d'un guerrier klingon. Rituels et croyances liées à la mort 2 - L'hegh'bat : Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'un suicide rituel. La tradition veut que lorsqu'un klingon est incapable de faire face à ses ennemis, il doive choisir de partiquer l'hegh'bat. Lors de ce rite, le guerrier doit se voir donner, soit par son fils ainé, soit par un ami fidèle, un couteau rituel, qu'il doit se planter dans la poitrine. Le fils ou l'ami doit alors retirer le couteau, et l'essuyer sur la manche du suicidé. Le Mauk-to 'Vor Cette cérémonie est destinée à restaurer l'honneur d'un individu, qui se doit de tuer la personne à l'origine de son déshonneur au cours d'un combat rituel. Worf a ainsi vaincu Duras au cours d'un rituel de ce type (comme racontée dans la chronologie). le Rite du MajQa C'est une des plus importantes cérémonies à laquelle un klingon de sexe masculin peut espérer avoir l'honneur de participer. L'élu doit demeurer pendant deux heures dans les cavernes de No'Mat, où règne une chaleur insoutenable. Cette chaleur est supposé provoquer des visions, d'une importance capitale - par exemple la vision d'une personne morte depuis longtemps. Certains rapportèrent même avoir eu la vision de Khaless en personne ! Sciences et technologies * Vaisseaux klingons / Classes de vaisseaux klingons * Armes klingonnes * langue klingonne Peuple Une foule de personnages ont marqué l'histoire de ce peuple. :Voir :' Klingons et Klingons inconnus'' Mets et boissons *Bahgol (boisson) *Chech'tluth (boisson) *Coeur de targ *Gagh *Gladst *Klingon martini *Pince de Pipius *Poumons de bregit *Racht *Pâté de Rokeg au sang *Raktajino (boisson) *Sauce Grapok *Vin de feu (boisson) *Vin de sang (boisson) *Warnog (boisson) *Zilm'kach Anecdotes et autres informations *D'après "Star Trek Creator", biographie de Gene Roddenberry par David Alexander (Roc Books - 1994), les Klingons devraient leur nom au Lieutenant Wilbur Clingan, un ami de Roddenberry avec qui il a servi à Los Angeles Police Department. * Apparence des Klingons : :Les Klingons furent introduits dans Star Trek: The Original Series, leur première apparition est "Errand of Mercy". A l'époque, pour des raisons budgétaires, ils n'avaient pas de crêtes et ressemblaient aux humains avec énormément de maquillage et une moustache. A partir de Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979), l'augmentation des budgets et l'amélioration des techniques prostétiques a permi de leur adjoindre la crête qui les caractérise aujourd'hui. De nombreuses théories ont alors été élaborés par les fans. pour expliquer cette évolution. :En 1996 dans l'épisode DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations", les 2 types de Klingons (avec ou sans crête sur le front) ont été confrontés, rendant le changement officiel et relançant ainsi le débat : manipulation génétique, chirurgie, mutation biologique, races différentes, influence d'êtres omnipotents... Worf précisera d'ailleurs dans cet épisode que les Klingons n'en discutent pas avec les étrangers. :Par la suite, la série Star Trek: Enterprise, préquelle de TOS, présentera des Klingons avec des crêtes, rendant certaines hypothèses obsolètes. :Finalement dans les épisodes ENT: "Affliction" & "Divergence" de la 4ème saison, une explication officielle est fournie à ce changement. :Il faut toutefois noter que même les maquillages individuels peuvent changer d'un épisode à l'autre, comme celui de Worf par exemple. :Dans le roman Star Trek: Vanguard - "Summon the Thunder", les Klingons à apparence humaine, descendants des victimes du virus, sont appelés QuchHa et servent généralement dans des unités particulières, bien que des mélanges avec le reste de la flotte sont occasionnelles. * Les acteurs principaux de Star Trek ayant porté un maquillage complet de Klingon sont : Michael Dorn (Worf), Roxann Dawson (B'Elanna Torres), Avery Brooks, Colm Meaney, Rene Auberjonois, Kate Mulgrew, Ethan Phillips et Scott Bakula. *Une blague courante, raconté dans une interview de Robert O'Reilly (DVD DS9 Saison 7), qui courait auprès des acteurs jouant des Klingons, est qu'il ne faut surtout pas jouer dans un film Star Trek, car son but y sera à coup sûr de mourir. Il eut finalement raison pour Star Trek: Generations. Apparitions La liste suivante recense toutes les apparitions des klingons (à l'exception de Worf et B'Elanna Torres) : * TOS: ** "Errand of Mercy" ** "Friday's Child" ** "The Trouble with Tribbles" ** "A Private Little War" ** "Elaan of Troyius" ** "Day of the Dove" ** "The Savage Curtain" * TAS: ** "More Tribbles, More Troubles" ** "The Time Trap" * Films: ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * TNG: ** "Heart of Glory" ** "A Matter of Honor" ** "The Emissary" ** "Shades of Grey" ** "Sins of the Father" ** "Reunion" ** "The Drumhead" ** "The Mind's Eye" ** "Redemption" ** "Redemption, Part II" ** "Unification I" ** "Unification II" ** "Aquiel" *DS9: "Past Prologue" *TNG: ** "Birthright, Part I" ** "Birthright, Part II" ** "The Chase" ** "Suspicions" ** "Rightful Heir" * DS9: "Dramatis Personae" * TNG: "Gambit, Part II" * DS9: ** "Invasive Procedures" ** "Melora" ** "Blood Oath" * TNG: "Firstborn" * DS9: ** "Crossover" ** "The House of Quark" ** "Visionary" * Films: ** Star Trek: Generations * DS9: ** "Through the Looking Glass" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "The Sword of Kahless" ** "Return to Grace" ** "Sons of Mogh" ** "Rules of Engagement" ** "Shattered Mirror" ** "Broken Link" * VOY: "Flashback" * DS9: ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" ** "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "By Inferno's Light" * VOY: "Real Life" * DS9: ** "Soldiers of the Empire" ** "Children of Time" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." * VOY: ** "The Killing Game, Part I ** "The Killing Game, Part II * DS9: ** "In the Pale Moonlight" ** "His Way" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Once More Unto the Breach" * VOY: "Infinite Regress" * DS9: ** "The Emperor's New Cloak" ** "Chimera" ** "When It Rains..." ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "The Dogs of War" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** "Barge of the Dead" ** "Unimatrix Zero, Part II" ** "Lineage" ** "Prophecy" ** "Endgame" * ENT: ** "Broken Bow" ** "Unexpected" ** "Sleeping Dogs" ** "Marauders" ** "Judgment" ** "Bounty" ** "The Expanse" ** "Borderland" ** "The Augments" ** "Affliction" ** "Divergence " Klingon Category:Espèces cs:Klingon de:Klingone en:Klingon es:Klingons nl:Klingon sv:Klingoner